


A Bound Alpha

by TheMilahsKillyBear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Nudity, Rope Bondage, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilahsKillyBear/pseuds/TheMilahsKillyBear
Summary: Alpha werewolf Killian has been kidnapped from his pack, and is being held by a group of human hunters who want to destroy his entire pack. Oneshot set in the same AU as Of Wolves and Men





	A Bound Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @ouatwinterwhump for organizing this wonderful event, and thanks to @jaiabean for being an amazing, amazing beta!

When Killian came to, his arms were tightly bound in ropes with silver mixed into the fibers, and his legs were also tied to the chair he was in. The last thing he remembered was running in the forest alone, since the pack was out hunting and Milah was with their children, teaching them their history. He was glad he’d been alone; at least the pack was safe. He tested the strength of the ropes, but they were tight, and the silver burned his skin enough for him to stop trying to break free. He could smell his captors; five men from very old to young adult, all armed, but nonchalant, as though they could handle anything. Not a single one was in the room with him, which either meant they were incredibly foolish, incredibly scared, or absolutely prepared for anything.  **  
**

  
Killian felt the drug he had been injected with wearing off, and was grateful it wasn’t silver, or he would have been weaker for a long time. It also meant that he was bait, or they wanted to question and break him. If he was bait, he had to work his way free. If he was being held here for them to question, he wasn’t going to answer their questions. He growled softly, straining once more at the ropes, but they were already chafing his skin, and the silver was rubbing against his wrists, burning deeper into his body. He growled in pain, and the sound must have been enough to alert his captors, because two of them came in.  
  
“It’s awake.” One of the men sneered at him. “Good. Now the mutt can start talking.”   
  
Killian gave him a defiant look, instead reaching out along the pack mind-link. ‘Milah? I’m being held in a house in the woods, near a human city. I don’t know what the outside looks like, but there are five human men here, and the ropes holding me have silver in them. Tell the pack to be careful, and don’t come here. I’m going to escape soon. They want to destroy the entire pack, including the children. Rumple must have told them about us.’   
  
‘Be careful, Killian. The children are all with me, and I’m not leaving the den or them alone. Kill them all if you have to.’ Milah replied, glad he was alright, since it had been hours and she was starting to worry.   
  
‘I will. They know too much about us to live.’ Killian told her before falling silent, snarling as another man walked in, this one holding a silver blade. He made a small, thin slice into Killian’s arm, as though testing the strength of the silver, and when it started to burn, the man looked satisfied.

“Silver works. Torture him with that.” He said, clearly the leader of the group. The others picked up various silver items, each with a specific purpose. They loosened the ropes on his arms just enough to be able to cut away his clothes, leaving cuts on his body as well, not caring about how much blood they spilled. Once he was naked, vulnerable, or so they thought, they began torturing him.

An hour later, Killian was covered in blood, the silver from their torture devices burning him badly. He growled as the leader pulled his head up by his hair, yanking some out in the process.. “Where are the rest of the mongrels in your pack?”   
  
Killian spat a mouthful of blood at him, snarling as he pulled free of the ropes and lunged at him, ignoring the hair that was pulled out of his head. It would grow back sooner or later, and now that his arms were free, some of the wounds were starting to heal. He shifted to his wolf body, more of the wounds healing, but several of them still open, and he quickly killed the man in front of him before he began searching for a way out, the silver combined with the blood loss making him feel slightly sluggish and tired.   
  
The door opened, and Killian moved towards it immediately, snarling at the men in the other room. He could see the way out past them, and then they closed in.   
  
With dozens of fresh wounds, Killian was back in human form, the bodies of the men surrounding him as the building itself burned. He was so badly injured he could hardly stand up, and the silver that burned him was coursing through his lungs, making it harder to breathe. He passed out again, but this time, when he woke, he was in the den he shared with Milah, safe and surrounded by wolves instead of humans, the silver gone from his wounds and injuries. They were already starting to heal more quickly, and then Milah walked in, sitting beside him. He kissed her softly, relaxing.   
  
“Thank gods you’re alright.” Milah whispered. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”   
  
“I’ll always come back to you, love. Always.” Killian promised, pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly.


End file.
